


Heart Attack (HIATUS)

by azure_rivers



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Working Professionals, Jicheol is not established, Jihan is the only established couple, M/M, Other relationships to come - Freeform, basically fluff, cursing?, some chaos, some thirst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_rivers/pseuds/azure_rivers
Summary: Minghao might, sorta be in love with Seokmin.Jun and Joshua figure it out, Wonwoo overhears, Soonyoung spies on them, the rest of the gang finds out, Seungcheol throws a fit, Mingyu cries about being the last to know, and Seokmin really is the last to know.Maybe.Jihoon knew all along of course.





	1. Prologue: Jihoon knows. And other stuff

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic ever. So, I hope you guys like it, and please let me know your thoughts in the comments.  
> I chose to do Seokhao first because they were at the top of my list, so thus this came to life.  
> And yes, the title is from the EXO song, it was that or Confession. I still might change it though if I come up with something better.

“Don’t make me come over there Soonyoung,” Jihoon threatened from across Jisoo and Jeonghan’s living room as he watches Soonyoung try to convince Chan and Jun into bowling with him tonight. Which in any other case would be alright. You know, if today wasn’t a SUNDAY and both of them didn’t have an 9 a.m lectures tomorrow. 

Jihoon watches as Soonyoung shakes his head at Chan and Jun telling them to forget it before scampering off to the kitchen. He shakes his head wondering what Soonyoung was going to do when a particular scene catches his eyes. The whole group is here at Jisoo and Jeonghan's place on Sunday because it's been the first time in months that they've all been free to hangout together as a group for once. It's getting a bit late, but none of them want to leave just yet since who knows when they might be able to get together as 13 again? Not anytime this month anyways. Two people though have separated themselves from the board game chaos going on in the living room to talk. Two people who see each more than once a week at that. 

Minghao and Seokmin are by the balcony doors talking about something as they look out at the night sky. Well, talking might be an exaggeration, it’s more like Minghao adoringly staring at Seokmin as he chatters away. It’s so disgustingly cute while being so headbangingly frustrating watching Seokmin be so oblivious to it all. Jihoon can see literal hearts coming out of Minghao’s eyes every time Seokmin even says a word. 

He continues to watch as Seokmin puts his arm around Minghao while smiling down at him. Minghao gives him a small shove before giving him a small smile back. Jihoon snorts at that since knowing them Seokmin probably teased Minghao about something and Minghao just got a bit miffed about it. He looks a little closer to see Minghao's ears and neck turning a slight red as Seokmin continues to smile at him.

Honestly, how no one else in their group has figured out Minghao’s crush yet, Jihoon doesn’t know. He has his suspicions though, like Jisoo and Jun who have been whispering to each other and glancing towards Seokmin and Minghao a lot lately. He’ll have to talk to them soon if he doesn’t want them messing things up. Probably get them in on his plan to get them together. 

“Maybe Wonwoo too,” Jihoon thinks back to a comment Wonwoo made about the two during Christmas. He hadn’t thought much of it then, but now it kind of makes sense. 

What he doesn’t need is Seungcheol finding out that Minghao likes Seokmin, that would be bad. Cheol is that annoying overprotective brother to Minghao. All he can do is just pray to the relationship gods that Cheol just stays as dense as he usual until they start going out. He is very thankful so far that Cheol is so damn dense to any romantic endeavors going on in their group. Seungcheol is so dense that he doesn’t even notice Jihoon’s own pathetic attempts to flirt with him from time to time.

Why did HE have to fall for the densest man on earth again?

Anyways, enough about him and his unrequited love for Seungcheol. Jihoon honestly doesn’t have a solid plan to get Seokmin and Minghao together, but he’ll figure it out one of these days. Hopefully.

Jihoon shakes his head as he returns to the present again. He watches as Minghao gets flustered from something Seokmin said and turns away from him to look at the night sky. 

“Ahh young love. Hao’s so cute,” Jihoon thinks as he starts to turn away to go to the kitchen until something catches his eye again. 

Something that makes him think that this love isn’t as one-sided as he thought.

“Yup. Time to rope Joshua and Jun into this. Possibly Wonwoo, I need all the low-key people I can get,” mutters Jihoon as he turns away from the scene and walks towards the kitchen, not realizing that Cheol is beside him until he speaks up. 

“Huh? Rope them into what? Hoonie, what are you planning?,” says Seungcheol startling Jihoon.

“Shit Cheol, warn a guy next time yeah?,” gasps Jihoon as he struggles to come up with something. “Uh… nothing much. Just wanted to… do something nice for you guys! Yeah, that’s it.”

Internally Jihoon smacks himself as he has to now plan some sort of get together thing. Curse him and his habit of forgetting his surroundings. What if Cheol doesn’t believe him? Hell, it’s not like he’d believe himself, when has he ever willingly wanted to throw a party for the group?

Seungcheol eyes him carefully before smiling and throwing an arm around Jihoon’s shoulders, “That’s nice of you Jihoon! Why didn’t you ask me too? You know I’d love to help!”

Ah that’s right, he forgot. Seungcheol is dense. Like DENSE. 

Not noticing Jihoon blushing underneath his arm, Seungcheol starts spouting out ideas of what they should do while dragging him to the kitchen. 

“Damn, good going Jihoon. Now do you not only have to get Hao and Seokmin together, you also have to plan for a stupid party AND keep Cheol busy,” Jihoon thinks as he separates himself from Seungcheol. He turns to the fridge to get some juice when he catches Soonyoung staring at him. 

He stares back unamused as Soonyoung waggles his eyebrows and gives air kisses at Seungcheol. Jihoon knows what he’s getting at, he knows that Soonyoung knows that he likes Seungcheol. Soonyoung’s a good guy obviously, he’d never be friends with someone who doesn’t know how to keep their mouth shut obviously. You didn’t hear that from him though. 

Anyways, back to trying to keep Seungcheol away from his plan to get Minghao and Seokmin together. 

Jihoon turns around to talk to Seungcheol who’s sitting on the counter holding a beer, “Hey Cheol. Since you want to join me in planning this get together for the rest of our friends, how about you start making the plans while I convince Wonwoo, Jun, and Joshua to join us?”

“Sure! You’ll actually be able to convince them and plus I’ve already started thinking of something we can all do together.”, says Seungcheol as he sets down his beer. He purses his lips in thought and looks at Jihoon, “You know, why don’t you ask Minghao too? It’ll be good for him.”

“Why didn’t I think of that? Actually getting Minghao to be a part of the plan would make it a hell of a lot easier to create a plan that would work. Plus, I can ask him if he’s actually tried anything. Which I doubt he has, but it can’t hurt to ask,” thought Jihoon as he nodded at Seungcheol.

Seungcheol suddenly gets up from the counter and throws his beer bottle in the trash, “Well it’s been fun Hoonie. I’ve got to get to work early tomorrow, tax season’s coming up so I have to get all the forms together.”

He waves to Soonyoung who puts his hand up as he sticks his head in Joshua and Jeonghan’s refrigerator searching for something. He turns to Jihoon and wraps him up in a hug, “Text me when you get home yeah? We’ll make plans to meet up later this week alright?”

Jihoon who’s too flustered at the moment to answer him, just puts on a blank face and nods. He holds up his cup in response as Seungcheol leaves the kitchen. 

“Gross. Could you guys be any more gross?”, says Soonyoung as he shuts the refrigerator door to come stand near Jihoon. "I just gagged at how cute the two of you are."

“Shut up Soon. What do you mean cute? We’re not even together, so how can we be gross? We’re just two friends saying good bye,” retorts Jihoon as he takes a sip of his soda while flushing slightly.

Soonyoung sighs, “Why don’t you just tell him how you feel Hoon? You know just as well as we do that he will never catch onto how you feel unless you say it straight.”

“Ha. Soonyoung, you know just as well as I do that he doesn’t feel the same. I will keep my feelings to myself and just wait until someone else who peaks my interest comes along. I’m never going to tell him my feelings, I’d rather keep it to myself and continue being friends with him instead of possibly messing up a good relationship for something more. That's just not a risk I'm wiling to take,” says Jihoon as he wearily rubs at his face with his free hand. “Come on let’s go back to the living room. We should probably start cleaning up, it’s getting late. Everyone's got work or school tomorrow. And don't you have to open up the studio too? What are you even still doing here?”

Soonyoung opens his mouth to say something before he closes it and shakes his head. “Yeah it is getting late. C'mon, the guys already started cleaning I think.”  
He grabs Jihoon’s cup and tosses it in the trash before grabbing his hand and pulling him to the living room. 

The rest of the guys have indeed already started cleaning up, so Soonyoung and Jihoon separate to go help them. 

Jihoon looks around before seeing Jisoo struggling with the hand vacuum and deciding to go over to help him. Poor guy seems to have the worst of luck with cleaning appliances. 

“Hey Jisoo, need some help?”

Jisoo looks up gratefully, “Yes please. Thanks Jihoon. I just don’t get why the vacuum just stopped.” He gives the vacuum to Jihoon before flopping down onto the floor with Jihoon following him. 

They sit beside each other quietly as Jihoon tries to turn the vacuum back on while Jisoo watches him. 

“So… what’s on your mind Jihoon?”

Jihoon startles, not expecting the question but in the back of his mind he knows that Jisoo probably figured out he had something to ask him. Jihoon sighs before putting the vacuum down knowing that it was better to not waste time avoiding it. 

“I was wondering…”, drawls Jihoon wondering how to ask Jisoo if he knows anything about Minghao’s crush without outing him. 

Jisoo smiles, “If I know anything about Minghao’s crush on Seokmin?”

Jihoon’s jaw drops and he starts spluttering in bewilderment while Jisoo laughs at him, “What? How? The hell Jisoo?”

“Oh Hoonie, you just spoke outloud. But, yeah I’ve had my suspicions and it's nice to hear that I was right. I mentioned it once to Jeonghan and he asked me if I needed a higher prescription for my glasses. So, I’m guessing that you’re planning on getting them together then?” Jisoo purses his lips in thought. “Well, that might be a little hard with what all the nosey people we have in our group.”

Jihoon looks at him wide-eyed while internally smacking himself yet again for speaking out loud for the second time this evening. He breathes out harshly before looking at Jisoo. 

“Yeah I have a plan… sort of. It's in the works. By the way, I think Jun might know something, and maybe Wonwoo but I’m not too sure. I think I’ll just bring him into the plan later. No need to include the others yet. You in then?”

“What? Possibly help get two of my favorite people together and be apart of some chaos? Sure, why not? And Jun definitely knows something, he's the one who pointed it out to me.”

"Chaos? What chaos? As long as we only get the quiet people from our group in on this, nothing can go wrong."

"Jihoon, do you even remember the shit me and Jun did back in college? And that time you helped us try to get back at Jun's ex? We nearly got put in jail. No one in our group is free from chaos, not even you and me." 

Jihoon just gives Jisoo a small smile at that happy to know that he wasn't alone in this anymore even though he really didn't want the chaos part of it, he knew deep down that Jisoo was right. No matter how mellow their plan might be, something always goes ary and chaotic. They go back to trying to fix the vacuum while catching each other up on their lives and music.

Jihoon always liked that Jisoo was able to put aside other stuff for another time and just talk since they haven't been able to do that in awhile. He makes a mental note to try and meet up with Joshua more in the future, he really needs to see his friends more than his music in all honestly.

It’s about another hour before Jihoon leaves Jisoo and Jeonghan’s place, the vacuum had given the two more trouble than they thought it would. So, he's the last to leave as they decide to just give up. He’s putting on his shoes when he remembers that he still has to tell Jisoo that there’s already a wrench in the plan before they’ve even started. 

That wrench being Seungcheol of course. 

Jeonghan still has the door open as he waves to Jun, so Jihoon decides he might as well tell Jisoo now. He gets up and hugs Jeonghan before turning to Jisoo and whispering in his ear. 

“Right… so I might’ve forgotten to tell you that Seungcheol thinks we’re planning a party for the group and wants in. So, we have to distract him and plan a party or something too. Bye!” Jihoon doesn’t wait for Jisoo to reply before hightailing it out their door. He manages to get into the elevator and just as the doors close, he hears Jisoo’s voice loud and clear. 

“WHAT THE FUCK JIHOON!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Please comment your thoughts below, like about the chapter, my terrible writing, what I could improve upon, and stuff like that basically. I'd love to hear from you guys. :)
> 
> This was a long time coming, and this prologue chapter actually gave me the most trouble. There's also another fic coming soon as well as a short one-shot.


	2. His Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Minghao, do you have feelings for Seokmin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so late! I actually rewrote this chapter b/c I wasn't happy with it the first time. It turned out to be longer that I thought it would be. 
> 
> Also... I tried writing the beginning of what could be a steamy scene. I tried... okay? 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, it's quite long, but we finally see things from Minghao's perspective.  
> Also, I added in basically a small '97 line group. So we've got: Seokgyuhao/SVT's '97 line, WJSN's Luda & Dawon, GOT7's BamBam & Yugyeom, Stray Kids' Chan & Woojin, BTS' Jungkook, 15&'s Park Jimin, and NCT's Jaehyun & WinWin.  
> Chef Kyungsoo - EXO's D.O and Chef Jin - BTS' Jin

“Hey Minghao! Come help me out here! This t.v stand isn’t going to fix itself,” yells Seokmin from the floor as he desperately tries to figure out the directions. There are parts all over the floor surrounding him who clearly has no idea what he’s doing. 

Minghao watches from the living room doorway in amusement as Seokmin tries screwing one of the legs onto a board. 

“You know babe, we really should’ve just gotten the Home Lowes’ people to do this. We could be doing other things right now.”

Seokmin looks up and sticks out his tongue, “Hao, what other things are there to do? It’s a freaking Sunday. Give me a hand here.”

“It’s a nice day out Minnie. There are other ways to spend a nice Sunday afternoon than trying and failing to build a t.v. stand. One that we could’ve gotten pre-built at the store if a certain someone hadn’t decided this would be the weekend he’d try being like the Property Brothers.” 

“Oh come on Hao! I’ve built things before… Like that birdhouse I gave you for Valentines’ Day!”

“Sweetie, that time you built the birdhouse wasn’t even you. Mingyu did most of the work. Actually now that I think about it, maybe we should call him to come over and help.”

“I can do this! Just need to concentrate.”

“Seok, you’ve been at this for two hours now. You’re only now putting on one of the legs for the stand. Are you sure you don’t want me to call Gyu? You know he wouldn’t mind, plus we could go out sooner.”

“Do really want to do something on this nice Sunday afternoon as you said? I’ve got something in mind then.”

“Yes, finally!” Minghao smiles at Seokmin happy that they’d get to spend some more time together. 

Seokmin sighs before putting down the parts he was working on before getting up and dusting himself off. He starts walking towards Minghao who recognizes that look in his eyes. 

“Oh hell no Seokmin”, Minghao starts backing away from the doorway until he hits the wall in the hallway. Seokmin just closes in on him, their bodies touching each other - chest to chest, leg to leg. He puts his hands on either side of Minghao, basically caging him in while Minghao starts to sweat slightly. “We’re not doing this now. I just wanted to take a nice walk…”

“You wanted to do things Hao? Alright then, let’s,” Seokmin puts his mouth right at Minghao’s ear. “do things shall we?”

Minghao shivers at his lips ghosting over his ear just as Seokmin puts his hands at his waist and pulls him even closer. Minghao can feel his resolve slipping as one of Seokmin’s hands slip under shirt, “You know I didn’t mean that…”

Minghao gasps as Seokmin’s right hand slide up his waist, his thumb dangerously close to his nipple. Seokmin tilts his head lower to put his lips at Minghao’s jaw which breaks Minghao who grabs his waist to them even closer. He starts moving his left hand down Seokmin’s waist, reaching his thick, muscular thigh just as Seokmin decides to start nipping at his jaw. 

“You only needed to say that you wanted me, love” Seokmin softly whispers as he -

HEY WHATAYA WANT FROM ME WHATYA WANT FROM MEEEEEE

Minghao shot straight up in his bed before realizing the noise was coming from his phone, his alarm to be exact. He shut off the alarm before flopping back onto the bed. 

He groaned and rubbed his face as he realized that his dream was just getting to the good part before he had to be rudely awakened. 

“Why? Why does it always have to stop before it even starts?” whined Minghao as he thrashed around in his bed for a good second before getting up since he had class in about an hour or so. 

He can’t ever get his hands properly on Seokmin before the dreams end. All he wants is to at least get his hands on Minnie’s thighs once. But, no he can’t even do that in his dreams. 

Oh man did Seokmin have some great thighs though, they were so nice and thick. Just tight muscle that had Minghao drooling and his sanity slipping. Especially when Minnie wears a really tight pair of skinny jeans or dress pants that had Minghao sitting on his hands so he wouldn’t inappropriately touch him. 

Listen, Minghao didn’t even realize he was a thighs man before meeting Seokmin. 

Well, Minghao didn’t think he was a people person either before meeting Seokmin, but now look at him - he’s in a friend group with 12 other people and has even more friends outside that group.Something before college he wouldn’t have thought possible. 

Yet, Seokmin came into freshman orientation with a smile that could’ve rivaled the sun and Minghao was blinded by that smile into joining him for lunch. Now look at where they are, best friends for 3 years and counting. 

See, what’s different about Seokmin’s smile is that it shows all of him, his positivity and happiness outwards. It’s hard not to smile back because all that joy is shoved at you (in the best possible way of course) and you can’t help but let that happiness seep into you. 

Of course Seokmin is still human and has other emotions too, sometimes his smiles aren’t as bright or real. It gives Minghao a clue into how Seokmin is really feeling in that moment. It’s one of his tells that Minghao’s picked up on more since realizing his feelings for his best friend. 

Minghao’s picking out his outfit for the day when his phone vibrates on the bed. He picks it up seeing that Jihoon was calling him. One does not ignore a call from Jihoon if you didn’t want an annoyed elf ignoring you for the next 4 years. 

“Hey Jihoon, what’s up?”

“Morning Hao. Listen, you’re free after 2 today right? Meet me at Jisoo’s place at 4 and bring Jun with you,” says Jihoon before hanging up. 

“Wait, what? Hello? Hoon?” Minghao brings the phone to the front to see that Jihoon hung up on him before he’s even had a chance to ask why. 

“What the hell?” groans Minghao as he puts on his clothes before grabbing his bag and rushing out realizing he was going to be late for class if he didn’t get a move on. 

Not even 5 minutes later as he’s running to the Economics building he receives a text from Jihoon. 

The elf: Don’t be late. I’ll explain later.  
The elf: Remember 4 at Jisoo’s place. Pick up Jun.  
The elf: Oh and make sure Wonwoo doesn’t come along. 

You: Hoonie…  
You: At least tell me why. 

The elf: No. Don’t tell anyone else by the way.  
The elf: Not Seokmin, Soonyoung, no one else. Especially not the puppy. 

Minghao snickers at that before replying back. No way was he going to tell Jihoon no, he might be good at fighting but it doesn’t mean he has a death wish. 

You: Fine. 

The elf: Good. Now get to class!

Minghao shoots off a few texts to Jun letting him know they had somewhere to be at 4 before he enters the class with a few minutes to spare. 

“I wonder what Jihoon wants to talk about,” Minghao mutters to himself as slaps his friend Jaehyun on the shoulder before sliding into the seat next to him. 

Just as class was about to start, Minghao receives another text. 

My everything♡: Morning Hao! ^_^ I’ll see you during lunch.  
My everything♡: Oh, can’t stay too long tho. Meeting today. 

Minghao feels his heart burst as he reads the text wondering how much cuter Seokmin could get. See, Seokmin didn’t really do anything in his text besides using a cute emoticon yet it was enough for Minghao’s heart to betray him. He was a bit disappointed that he wouldn’t get to see Seokmin for long, but the thought of seeing him at all today made him happy. 

Minghao: uwu

“No, keep your cool Minghao. You are not going to turn into Jaehyun,” thinks Minghao as he erases the previous text and shoots off his usual reply to Seokmin. 

Don’t get him wrong, Jaehyun’s one of his good friends. It’s just that around their other friend Sicheng, or Winwin as he knows in his Chinese dance troupe, Jaehyun acts like a puppy in love. He follows the dancer around, giggles around him, and constantly flirts with him. It’s like someone mixed together a 16 year old girl and a playboy into Jaehyun. 

Hao: It’s cool. See ya ;P

  


Their Financial Economics class ends 10 minutes early because the professor realized he was going to be late for a meeting if he didn’t get a move on. Minghao and Jaehyun rush out the door once they were dismissed and to the courtyard where they were meeting some of their friends for lunch. 

Minghao spots their friends first sitting at one of the tables underneath a large oak tree and he grabs Jaehyun’s arm to veer them in that direction. His eyes go to Seokmin who’s flipping through some papers just as a breeze swings by fluttering the pages and Seokmin’s hair. Seokmin slams one hand down on the papers to stop them from flying away and brings his other hand up to brush through his hair. His beautiful reddish-brown hair that when styled up brings out his cheekbones more and just overall makes him look more handsome. Minghao swears that there’s sunlight shining down on him as another breeze swings by again fluttering Seokmin’s hair again. He feels like he’s in a movie or something with all these breezes going by, but Seok looks too good here for him to care. So, let more breezes come. 

Minghao doesn’t realize he’s staring before he feels a nudge at his ribs. He snaps out of his daze and turns to his left to see Jaehyun giving him a questioning look. He shakes his head as his cheeks start turning red and grabs Jaehyun’s arm again to drag him towards their friends. 

“Minghao! Jaehyun! I haven’t seen you guys in forever!” A large puppy, sorry Mingyu runs toward them gathering them into a hug. 

Minghao ducks underneath Mingyu’s arm to smack his shoulder, “I saw you last night. What are you on?” 

“Nothing. Chill out Hao. It’s just a good day and can’t I be happy to see my best friend?”

“No. No you can’t,” Minghao eyes him up and down. “Something good happened didn’t it? Fess up Gyu.”

“You know me so well,” Mingyu throws his arm around Minghao and drags him to sit at the table across from Seokmin. “I might as well tell you two first then.”

Seokmin looks up from his papers to listen and catches Minghao’s eye who smiles at him in greeting. 

“Okay, so you guys know how I applied for the summer apprenticeship under Chef Kyungsoo and Chef Jin at The Crowe?” Minghao and Seokmin nod in response watching as Mingyu’s smile grows bigger as he continues. “I got it! I got the spot! Chef Kyungsoo called me this morning to let me know.”

Minghao shouts and throws his arms around Mingyu as Seokmin gets up to rush to the other side to also engulf Mingyu in a hug. The both of them throw around compliments to Mingyu as they squish him in their hugs, their other friends looking at them in amusement. 

“Congrats Gyu! We knew you’d get it!”

“Your cooking is incredible! They would’ve had to have no tastebuds to reject you!”

“Guyss… you’re squishing me,” Mingyu whined as he extracted himself from their arms. He got up and smiled at them, “Thank you though, for believing in me and for being there. You guys are the best. I gotta tell the others though.”

“Jaehyun! Sicheng! Wait… when did the rest of you get here?” Mingyu runs off to the rest of their friends who just arrived leaving Minghao and Seokmin alone at the table watching him leave.

Seokmin props up a hand to rest his chin on, “Ah I’m glad Mingyu got the apprenticeship. He’s going to be an amazing chef one day.”

“I know right? He’s already great, but this apprenticeship will help him reach new levels in his cooking apparently,” Minghao rolls his eyes. “I need to move out of the apartment this summer. He’s going to cook all the time and make me his guinea pig for everything.”

Seokmin laughs as he turns to Minghao, “Like he doesn’t already. You could always live with me this summer you know. Jihoon has to go to Europe for month for some music composition workshop, so I need a roommate.” 

Minghao starts getting flustered at the thought of being Seokmin’s roommate, being that close to him every day would result in him hitting the grave early. There was a reason he had chosen Mingyu as his roommate instead of Seokmin, it wouldn’t have been good for his heart. Right now though he needs to be normal and not a teen girl in front of her crush. “Um… that’s nice of you. I’ll take it up on those nights Mingyu goes cooking crazy.”

“I’ll hold you to that Hao,” Seokmin winks at him oblivious to Minghao’s screaming on the inside because of that damn wink. Why does Seokmin not know of his hotness? Why is a damn wink so hot when he does it? It’s just a wink.

“R-right,” Minghao chokes out before slapping himself mentally. “Anyways, why can’t you stay for too long? You mentioned in your text you had a meeting? Everything good?”

“Oh right. I have a meeting with my Phycology professor about my final paper for the semester. Just some questions, and this was the only time she was free.”

Minghao flops face first on the table groaning, “Don’t remind me Minnie.” He turns his head to look at Seokmin, “Wait, don’t we still have like three whole months left before finals week?”

He eyes Seokmin suspiciously who has started shuffling around his papers and avoiding his eyes. “Minnie. What are you hiding?”

“N-nothing. I just have to speak with my professor about this paper, it’s like almost half my grade Hao. I just need to pass this class you know that.”

Minghao continues eyeing Seokmin before blowing air out his mouth. “Alright. I’m hoping it’s nothing, but I hope you know that you can come to me if need be. I’m here for you Seok.”

“Yeah I know, thanks Hao” Seokmin stops shuffling his papers to put one of his hands on Minghao’s thigh and smile at him. “It really is nothing mostly. I’m hoping this paper helps it become something though.”

Minghao’s brain short circuits then and he ends up not hearing the rest only focusing on Seokmin’s hand resting on his thigh. 

O-ON HIS THIGH. ON HIS THIGH.

“Why is his hand on my thigh?”, Minghao internally screams as he eyes the hand on his thigh, all the while multiple thoughts run through his head. “Wow that’s a nice hand though. Big and long fingers. Why are his veins popping out? The disrespect,” He breathes out as he looks back up at Seokmin to smile back at him. “Can he get his nice-ass hand off my thigh now before I do something I’ll regret?”

Thankfully Seokmin takes back his hand before Minghao does something dumb and looks at the time on his phone. “Shit Hao. I gotta go before I’m late.” He gets up to gather his stuff as Minghao brings himself back to reality. “Do you want to meet up later though? Like around 4?”

“Damn Seok, I have to go meet up with Jihoon then and I have no clue how long that will last,” Minghao looks up at Seokmin with a regretful look. “Want to get coffee before our first classes tomorrow instead?”

Seokmin stops in place looking at Minghao for a bit before giving him a smile, “Sure, that’s fine. Text me later though. Tell the others bye for me and that I’ll see them for lunch on Thursday.”

He turns to go before turning back, “Oh and tell Mingyu that I’ll try out his recipe another day.”

He rushes off while waving bye. Minghao waves back and finally notices that Seokmin was wearing a particularly tight pair of jeans today. He drops his hand in his lap, and just stares at Seokmin’s thighs as he runs off to the opposite side of the campus. The nice ass Seok has doesn’t hurt either, but in Minghao’s opinion Seok has better thighs. He doesn’t notice someone sitting down next to him until they cough to get his attention. 

Minghao startles and turns to his left to see two of his other friends sitting at the table grinning at him like cats who ate the canary. He feels his neck heat up as he glares at them. 

“What do you two want? Took you long enough to come here.”

“Aww Kookie, look at our boy. He’s all grown up,” Luda cooing as she nods at Minghao. 

Jungkook waggles his eyebrows at Minghao, “We saw you drooling at Seokmin right now. What? Finally realizing he’s a fine specimen?”

Minghao feels his neck heat up and he punches Jungkook in the arm, “S-shut up. Both of you.”

They both continue to coo over him as Minghao turns red and the rest of their friends sit down at the table while Mingyu unpacks the lunches he brought for the group. He likes to test out recipes on his friends once in a while, so on those days none of them both bringing lunch. 

“Hey, where’s Seokmin by the way?” Jimin asks as she sits down between Chan and Yugyeom. 

Everyone turns to look at Minghao who’s shaking his head as Jungkook pokes his shoulder still teasing him.  
“What? Can’t get enough of my beauty?”, he snarkily asks when he notices everyone’s stares. 

Bambam snorts, “Hell no. You ain’t even close to my type. Jimin was wondering where Seokmin is and we know that you know.”

“You aren’t my type either.” Minghao sticks his tongue out at Bambam as Mingyu starts passing around his newest batch of seafood wraps and burritos. “But, yeah I know where he is. He had to go meet with his professor about his paper. He said to tell you guys he’ll see you all on Thursday when we all meet for lunch again.”

“We told you they’re married.” says Woojin as he unwraps the paper off his grilled shrimp burrito. Dawon nods next to him as she takes a bite of her own burrito. 

Minghao chokes on a bite of his Thai prawn wrap when he hears that and shakes his head furiously as his eyes water. 

“Probably got married this summer honestly,” Jaehyun laughs at Minghao who coughs and glares at him. 

“Come on guys be realistic,” Sicheng gives Minghao a sympathetic look who looks back at him gratefully as Jungkook pats him on the back. “They were already married when we first met them.”

Everyone laughs as Minghao musters up his fiercest frown to glare at them. 

“Wait, what are you guys talking about?” Mingyu asks confused as he had been too busy taking notes on his wraps and burittos. This gets everyone laughing again at Mingyu’s obliviousness, even Minghao. 

The group teases Minghao and Mingyu while eating for a while longer before everyone separates to finish off their day with classes or work. 

Minghao hugs them before going up to Mingyu who was waving to Luda and Dawon. “Hey, Seokmin told me to tell you he wants to try one of the wraps another day. Tell him to come over to our place on the weekend.”

Mingyu makes a note of it on his phone before looking at Minghao. “I’ve got another recipe I was going to try on Jun and Wonwoo later this week, but I could do it tonight. Seokmin could come over and we three could have dinner instead?”

“Damn, I can’t Gyu. I came over here to tell you that Jihoon needs me for something and I have no clue what it is or how long I’ll be so don’t make dinner for me,” Minghao pats Mingyu on the arm. “Maybe we could have that dinner later this week instead? Jun and Wonwoo can get free delicious food another time.”

Mingyu laughs at that and nods, “Yeah sure. I’ll ask Seok later. And you need to go to class now don’t you?”

Minghao looks down at his phone, “Shit you’re right!” He hugs Mingyu before waving and rushing off to his next class.

  


Minghao finishes his last class for the day and goes to the closest coffee shop near campus to wait for Jun. He’s sipping on his iced green tea while doing some homework for his class when two shadows land on his work. He looks up to see not only Jun, but also his shadow sorry their friend Wonwoo. Literally wherever Jun goes, Wonwoo follows and vice versa. 

“Jun, Jihoon told to tell you not to bring anyone else,” Minghao groans as Jun and Wonwoo sit down across from him. “He’s going to kill us. Plus why are you even here? Your clinic close early or something?”

“Hello to you too Hao,” Wonwoo rolled his eyes at Minghao who smirked back at him. “Anyways, Jun mentioned that Jihoon wanted to see him this afternoon and I had the day off anyways. The vet had to go to some conference in Colorado for a few days. I was bored, give Junnie a break.”

“Listen, I’ll deal with Hoonie. Don’t worry,” Jun smiles at Minghao while swiping his green tea to take a sip. “Plus, Wonwoo can always just go get food for us if Hoon really doesn’t want him there.”

“Hey, I’m not your butler!”

“Shh baby, I just meant that you getting food for us might let Jihoon let you stick around.”

Minghao’s phone vibrates then as the two continue flirt-arguing or whatever they were doing. He ignores them to look at the text he got from Seungcheol. 

Hyung ^_^: Hey, Hao

You: Hey Cheol. What’s up?

Hyung ^_^: Oh nm. Has Jihoon invited you over yet?

Minghao raises his eyebrows at that, now really curious as to why Jihoon wanted him and Jun to come over today. What the hell was going on? He wasn’t too surprised that Seungcheol knew since him and Jihoon were best friends who told each other everything, but still. 

You: Yeah, me and Jun are going over to Jihan’s place later. You: How’d you know though?

Jihan was the couple name the group used for Jeonghan and Jisoo when talking about their place since it was easier to type out. Blame Soonyoung and Jun for that. 

Hyung ^_^: Hoonie told me. 

You: Yeah kinda figured. You: What do you know Cheol??

Minghao waited for a reply as Jun nudged him and told him that they should get going so that they aren’t late. Seungcheol didn’t reply back the entire time it took to get from the coffee shop to Jihan’s place. 

Just as they got off the elevator, Minghao’s phone vibrated again. He took it out hoping that Seungcheol had finally replied as Jun knocked on the door. 

Hyung ^_^: Yeah… you see.  
Hyung^_^: Hoonie wants to plan a party for the group and he wants you and Jun to help him and Jisoo. Don’t kill him.  
Hyung^_^: I was the one who said you should join him. It’ll be good for you. 

Minghao’s eyes widens and he rushes through the door as soon as Jisoo opened it, not bothering to say hi. He looks around the living room until his eyes catch Jihoon laying on the couch reading through some compositions. He takes off his shoes and drops his backpack on the rug before he bounds over to JIhoon flopping on the couch next to him. 

He shoved his phone in Jihoon’s face screaming, “What the hell is this Jihoon! A party? And I have to help?” He lays back on the couch as Jihoon takes the phone from him. “I thought you didn’t like parties, why are we suddenly planning one?”

Jihoon looks at him exasperated as he reads through the texts. He hands the phone back to Minghao, “Chill out Hao. No I still don’t like parties. That’s just a distraction for Cheol so he doesn’t pick up on my real plan.”

“Okay, I’m confused. If this is a coverup for your real plan, what do you need Jun and I for?”

“I’ll tell you in a bit,” Jihoon looks back to the front watching as Jisoo leads Jun and Wonwoo into the room, the two dropping their bags on the floor. “What I want to know right now is why Wonwoo is here when I told you to only bring Jun.”

“Oh Hoonie, don’t blame Minghao. I wanted to spend the day with Won since he has the day off, so I brought him with me. Hao didn’t know at all,” Jun sat on the arm of the couch next Jihoon giving him his best puppy eyes. “It’s been awhile since Wonwoo and I hung out the entire day. Please let him stay, he can keep secrets well you know that.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes at Jun’s puppy eyes and pout, “Okay first of all, Jun stop with the damn eyes. Didn’t work on me back in high school, it won’t work on me now. Second, I was planning on bringing him into the plan later. I’m not messing up my plan to include him in early when it hasn’t even started yet sorry.”

Wonwoo gives a slight smile at Jihoon, “Nah, it’s cool Jihoon. I don’t know what you’re planning, but I want to let you know I want in. So, just bring me in whenever you feel like. Just don’t let it be like the first year of college again. I am so not going to buy tampons and green goo again.”

“Hey! That was a great prank! But, no there’s none of that. I’m like 90% sure on that, “ JIsoo answered while laughing as he remembered that was during his second year of college. 

Jun, Jihoon, Wonwoo, and Jisoo laughed remembering the good times as Minghao looked on confused as to what they were talking about. Seungcheol nor Jun had never mentioned any of that to him when he asked way back when. 

As they quieted down, Jihoon spoke up again this time looking apologetic as he glanced at Wonwoo. “Nothing like that, but I do need you to go do something while we talk. You can come back later and we can have an early dinner here? Sound good?”

“Yeah that’s fine. Jun text me when you guys are done and I’ll go pick up some Thai for dinner,” Wonwoo patted Jun on the shoulder before walking towards the door to put his shoes back on. “Thai good with you guys?”

They all sounded their agreements and good byes as Wonwoo went out the door. 

“Now, let’s get down to business. Jeonghan’s going to be home in like an hour and we definitely don’t need his big mouth to know what’s going on,” Jihoon leaned forward as Jun got up to sit next to Jisoo on the love seat. 

Jisoo made a slight noise in offense, “Hey! Jeonghan doesn’t have a big mouth. Just that he likes to stir things up?” Jisoo thought about that, “Okay that doesn’t sound much better. Whatever he has a big mouth.”

“Anyways,” Jihoon rolls his eyes at Jisoo. “Down to business. I brought you, Minghao, and Jun to discuss a plan to get two people in our group together. These two people are disgustingly cute and one of them is so oblivious I want to bang my head on a wall.”

Minghao jumps a little in his seat getting everyone’s attention, “Oh! Are you talking about Jun and Wonwoo? They act like they’ve been married for 25 years or something, but they’re still only friends.”

“Wait what? No, no,” Jun yells as he flails his hands around. “You guys have the wrong idea. Wonwoo and I are only like that because we’ve been friends for so many years. Jihoon we don’t need to get together.”

Jihoon slaps Minghao on the thigh, “No! I was talking about you and a certain sunshine you dolt.”

Jisoo looks at Minghao gently, “Minghao, is there someone you have feelings for?”

Minghao starts blushing as he notices all three of them giving him knowing looks and tries to argue, “No! I definitely don’t have feelings for Seokmin! He’s my best friend! Why would I have feelings for my best friend guys?”

“Hao, we never said Seokmin,” Minghao gapes at Jisoo realizing his mistake and starts freaking out on the inside. 

He watches as the three of them look at each other knowingly before Jihoon looks at him, “Hao, the reason I called you three was because I already talked to Jisoo about it yesterday who agreed and said that Jun knows too. So, time to at least voice your feelings a bit. I doubt you’ve told anyone of your feelings am I right? Not even Mingyu?”

Minghao shook his head feeling flustered that his friends knew about his crush on Seokmin and a bit affronted at himself that he was so obvious about it. “No. Not even Gyu.”

Jun talked this time as he had been watching quietly from the couch realizing what Jihoon’s plan was and that he was right about Hao’s crush on Seok. “Hao, we don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, but we want to help you and Seokkie get together yeah?”

Jihoon turns to Minghao and looks straight at him, “Minghao, do you have feelings for Seokmin?”

Just as Minghao was about to answer, a thud sounded and they all jumped a bit in their seats. All four of them turn to the front door area where the sound came from, someone screams. 

“Minghao has a crush on Seokmin?!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you guys think found out at the end? 
> 
> Hint: It's not Seokmin. :D
> 
> Also, anyone catch the mini Adam Lambert reference?
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, let me know in the comments what you thought!


	3. Update! I'm really sorry

Hi! I've been neglecting my poor Seokhao fic for a year, but I've not only been extremely busy, I've also had writer's block since May of last year with this story.

I just have started to write again. I hated the chapters I had written already after Chapter 2 and ended up deleting them. So, yeah now the 3rd chapter for this is coming along really slowly. 

I've been hanging around AO3 here and there, so some of you may have seen me comment under stories and such. 

I'm extremely sorry I haven't given an update or anything all this time. So, this fic will be on hiatus until I get that 3rd chapter done. 

I do have other ideas and fics I've had in storage for awhile now. One fic has had a whole chapter done since May lol. I think I'll be doing one shots until I finish this story though. I'm trying with this story because I don't want to half-ass it and put out a bad ending. I hope you do give my other stories a shot whenever I post them. 

I hope you forgive me for never giving an update, months just kept passing by and with school, it just went faster. So, a year for this fic is almost here and it's not done.

I don't think this apology is even articulated well, I'm writing this after taking an exam just now. Again, I'm really sorry for being flaky and just leaving this fic hanging in oblivion. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your thoughts below, I would love to hear from you!


End file.
